Setting Rules
Supplies The Incinerators have set up a chain of forward operations bases (FOB) to support their campaign along the Gamma front. Each one provides support for all of the detachments within a two-hundred-mile radius. Supply convoys arrive from the base once a month, carrying ammunition, military supplies, and a 500-miter expense allowance for food and consumables. Local Knight commanders are expected to keep receipts. The cash is not expected to meet all the Knights’ needs; each forward Preceptory is expected to build its own support base in the local community, sustaining its operations through the tithes (money, food, services) of local believers and by recruiting new converts. When necessary, local commanders will receive their orders from the commanders of the forward operating bases. The FOBs also have airstrips, and they offer medevac services for wounded Knights and monthly mail service. The FOB command staff oversees personnel transfers and handles non-routine judicial matters. Raising Support Every Village has a initial reaction to the knights equivalent to the NPC reaction table(hostile, uncooperative, neutral, friendly, helpful). Progress towards raising the local support level is measured by support points (SP). To raise the support level in a village, the knights have to get 15 SP per level. As soon as a village reaches "helpful", it joins the new preceptory. SP and support level are tracked in secret by the GM. Gaining SP To gain SP, the characters have to propagandize their exploits and advertise what they did for the region. After every mission, one character may make a persuasion roll, which may be modified depending on the mission. If the roll is a Failure, no SP are gained. With a success, 1d6 SP are gained. If the roll is a Raise, 2d6 SP are gained. If the roll is a Critical Failure the group loses 1d6 SP. Fixed Rewards Every time the majority of the heroes achieves a new rank, they receive 5 SP to assign as they see fit. Losing SP ToDo, bottom line is: if you screw up, you loose SP. Chain of Command The chain of command along Dead Zone Gamma is a little unusual as a result of circumstances. Many of the units along the front will start out with only a Senior Knight in charge of a single lance. As they convert the local communities over to the Church’s cause and build new Preceptories, these Knights may receive fi eld promotions to reflect their success. Alternatively, the FOB reserves the right to assign new, higher-ranking offi cers to take charge in places where the original commander has failed to complete his mission. The ranking officer of the FOB is a Field Master, and he has authority over all Preceptories created in the FOB’s area of operations. Fire Support Because of the large distances between bases along the Gamma front, fire support along the front is considerably less reliable than in other areas of operation. Each FOB houses a few MLRS units for providing over-the-horizon fire support, and each base keeps a Deliverance bomber loitering in the airspace over its area of operations at all times. Air controllers can also occasionally divert Angel dropships from delivery runs to provide fire support. The Order also has a few Scourge bombers on call. Instead of rolling on the Support Table, Knights calling for fi re support along the Gamma Front should roll on the Gamma Zone Fire Support table to see what is available. Note that in addition to restricting the list of available support the Gamma Zone table has altered values for the Delay and Bingo dice to reflect the long distances on this battlefield. Gamma Zone Fire Support Table New Edges PsyOps-Expert: Requirements: Persuasion d8+, Smarts d8+ The hero was trained in the art of progaganda. He gains a +1 bonus on rolls to gain SP and rolls d8s for the number of SP. The group suffers no penalty for Critical Failures on the roll. PsyOps-Master: Requirements: Persuasion d10+, Smarts d10+, Charisma 2+ The party gains d8 SP for every Raise on the Persuasion roll to propagandize their exploits. Minefields A group of 10 mines (called a “set”) can create either a Large Burst Template minefield of light density or a Medium Burst Template of medium density. Each additional set placed in the same locale increases the density one step, to a maxi- mum of very heavy. Where minefields overlap, the density of shared areas automatically increases one level, to a maximum of very heavy. For mixed minefields incorporating two different mines, half a set of each is required to achieve the base density. For a three-mine minefield, use three mines from each set (the leftover mine is kept in stores for later use). When a mine in a mixed minefield is triggered, determine the type randomly using a d6. In a dual field, a 1–3 indicates one type of mine and a 4–6 the other. For three mines, rolls of 1–2, 3–4, and 5–6 differentiate the mines. Bible Quotes Every one who cites an appropriate part of the holy bible gets a Benny. A collection of cool quotes can be found here